cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Chen
Sergeant Jimmy Chen was an American Marine who served in the United States Marine Corps and saw fighting in the Second Russian Civil War, fighting in the Middle East campaign of the war. He is the playable character in the American campaign of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. Biography Second Russian Civil War Chen and the Marines were sent to fight in the Middle Eastern campaign a midst the Second Russian Civil War to battle of Middle Eastern Coalition forces of Saidi Arabia, who had been supplying the Soviets in Russia. Arriving in Saidi Arabia, Chen fights MEC positions and lines in the deserts, eliminating camps, then assaults a city, fighting through Saidi MEC forces in the streets and buildings, then he fights through the streets to assault and seize a station, and then fighting to defend the station. After this, Chen keeps fighting through a city, fighting past MEC forces and defenses in the streets, buildings and marketplaces in fierce battles, fighting and eliminating lines and positions, then fighting to defend a swamp and defend a bazaar and destroy a building housing machine guns to protect an M1 Abrams tank. Later on, Chen fights through the swamp to protect the tank and get it into the city. Chen keeps fighting MEC forces and defenses in the streets and buildings in the city, eliminating enemy machine gun nests and tanks, then they make their way out of the city with the tank. With that, Chen fights in fierce battles in the desert, fighting past MEC defensive positions and lines and assaulting a few supply camps and a massive convoy. After this, Chen fights to assault the outskirts of the city, battling MEC defenses, then he fights through the streets to assault and defend a bazaar. Chen keeps fighting into the city, fighting past MEC defensive positions and machine gun nests in the streets and buildings, then seizes a courtyard. Afterwards, he fights to defend US positions in buildings and defend a palace, then he and his men fight to escape the city. Making their way into the desert, Chen fights his way to seize an oasis, then he fights MEC positions to assault and then defend a hill. Afterwards, Chen keeps fighting in the desert to eliminate MEC trenches and machine gun pillboxes, then keeps fighting MEC forces and defenses in the desert to assault and eliminate supply camps. Heading towards US positions, Chen and his men assault and destroy an MEC convoy, then they fight to reach US lines. With that, Chen keeps fighting to defend the US lines, fighting off MEC assaults and defending the lines until US reinforcements come in and help them win the battle. Relationships Sanchez Chen seemed to have a good working relationship with Sanchez, as Sanchez often trusted Chen to assist him with some of the most difficult work, and Chen often followed all of Sanchez' orders without hesitance. Emily Pelayo Chen was also good friends with Pelayo, as Pelayo was often friendly and playful towards Chen and his men. Chen risked his life to save Pelayo and afterwards, Pelayo thanked Chen for saving her. Trivia Category:Call of Duty Characters Category:Heroes Category:Military Characters Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Guardians Category:Neutral Category:Hunters Category:One Man Army Category:Survivors Category:Vigilantes Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Right Hand Category:Kingdom Savers Category:War Heroes Category:Bully Slayers Category:Homicidal Category:Loyal Category:Normal Skilled Category:Destroyers Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Hard Workers Category:Lawful Category:Enforcers Category:Gaolers Category:Rescuers Category:Serious